


Please

by knopewyatt



Series: Times He Told Her What To Do [1]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: D/s, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knopewyatt/pseuds/knopewyatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll try to add to this pretty often, comment any ideas or requests, thank you and happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to add to this pretty often, comment any ideas or requests, thank you and happy reading!

"You're so gorgeous" Ben tells her, running his hands along the outside of her thighs while his tongue danced along her crease. Her knuckles turning white as she gripped the sheets with one hand, the other holding onto his hair, keeping his head in the perfect position for him to lap up all her juices. 

She could feel herself getting closer, her core burning with her building orgasm "Ben...I'm gonna...-"   
"Not yet baby girl, wait until I tell you to" he responded, flicking his tongue over her clit and he slowly pushed a finger into her, making her buck against his face.  
"Oh baby you're so wet, you taste so sweet" his words vibrating against her centre, bringing her closer and closer to her inevitable release.

She couldn't think, she couldn't see, stars forming behind her eyes as her moans turned into a collection of barely audible noises and gasps.  
He continued to work her clit, changing the pressure and speed of his tongue as she began to roll her hips on his face, a tall tale sign that she was close.

"Are you nearly there baby girl?" he asked, curling his fingers inside of her.  
"Yes...Ben...oh fu-" her fists clenching the sheets and her heels digging into his back.  
"Say it, tell me how good I make you feel princess."  
"Y..your tongue feels so good when you flick it against my clit... and your fingers... when they curl inside of me... and it makes me buck against your face" she managed to tell him, panting.

"Oh baby you're so pretty like this, do you want me to let you cum?" he asked her, pushing his fingers in as he simultaneously licked over her clit.  
"Yes... god yes baby make me cum..."   
"I'm not going to let you unless you say please, you know the rules baby doll"

His words went straight to her centre, adding to the growing burn in her core.  
"Please Ben, oh fuck....please let me cum..." as soon as he heard her say please he curled his fingers and circled her clit with his tongue until he felt her walls pulses round his fingers.  
"That's it baby... cum for me, oh you're such a good girl" he said, slowing down-only slightly-prolonging her orgasm as much as possible. 

His name was like a mantra on her lips, repeated over and over until her legs stopped shaking, and he came up from between her legs. He kissed his way back up his wife's body, until he reached her lips, pushing his tongue against her mouth so she could taste herself.  
"I love you and I like you, Leslie" he said, smiling against her lips  
"I love you and I like you, Ben"


End file.
